Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (モーレツパイレーツ: 亜空の深淵, Mōretsu Pairētsu: Akuu no Shin'en), also known as Mouretsu Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (モーレツ宇宙海賊 ABYSS OF HYPERSPACE -亜空の深淵-, Mōretsu Uchū Kaizoku: Abisu Obu Haipāsupēsu -Akuu no Shin'en-'') and '''Bodacious Space Pirates The Movie: Abyss of Hyperspace' is a film for the Mouretsu Pirates series. It was announced after the final episode of the anime aired and released on February 22nd 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie sectionAnime News Network. It was released on Blu-Ray and DVD in Japan on November 12th 2014 Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section, with a Limited Edition release on November 26th. It was released in English on June 14th 2016 Twitter, WTK. Announcements The film was first announced after the final episode of the anime had aired. In December 2012, at an end-of-year event for Mouretsu Pirates, it was announced that the movie would be released in Winter 2014. A section on the anime's website, Starchild, was opened with a piece of artwork showing Marika, Chiaki and Gruier . On March 15th 2013, another piece of artwork, again featuring Marika, Chiaki and Gruier, was posted on the official Mouretsu Pirates twitter and Starchild's movie section , together with information that the movie was expected to be released in February 2014. On August 31st 2013, another promotional image, a short teaser video and staff information was posted on the official Mouretsu Pirates twitter and Starchild's movie section Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie News Entry. An official blog for the movie also started Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie Blog. A monthly manga adaptation was announced on November 27th 2013 Starchild, Movie Blog, which would begin on December 27th 2013. On December 21st 2013, further information was added to the movie site, including character/plot information, staff details and a second teaser. The film's release date and title were also revealed . Further information was also revealed on the website in the following weeks. The film was released in Japanese theatres on February 22nd 2014. On July 11th, it was announced on the movie site that the film would be released on Blu-Ray and DVD on November 12th 2014,Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section with a Limited Edition release containing several extra items, including a drama cd scheduled for November 26th Starchild, Movie News. On September 26th, it was announced that six theatres would screen the 'Video Master Edition' of the movie from Saturday 8th to Friday 14th November 2014, coinciding with the movie's home release Starchild, Movie News. The film was released on Blu-Ray & DVD in Japan on November 12th 2014. A special screening of the Video Master Edition took place on January 24th 2015, at the New Literary Sitting x Anime Style Selection Vol.64 (新文芸坐×アニメスタイルセレクションVol. 64, Shinbungeiza × Animesutairuserekushon Vol. 64), together with Giovanni's Island, Girls Und Panzer: The Real Battle with Anzio and Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary. Tatsuo Sato was also present on-stage at the event Starchild, News (19/12/2014). The movie was licensed by Sentai Filmworks to be released on Blu-Ray and DVD in English on June 14th 2016. Plot During the spring break before Marika's third year at Hakuoh Academy, Marika's days are busy with work at Lamp House, with the yacht club and aboard the Bentenmaru. Due to a number of subspace accidents which have recently occurred, various pirate jobs are being cancelled one after another. Marika is contacted by Jenny Dolittle to carry out a 'raid' on one of Fairy Jane's liners, the Begin The Beguine. Noticing a certain name on the passenger list, Marika requests a little addition to the performance. Meanwhile, a young boy named Kanata Mugen is being pursued. After boarding the Begin The Beguine, Kanata is cornered by his pursuers, but at that moment, the Bentenmaru begins the raid on the liner. During the performance, Marika directs a question in Kanata's direction; "What colour lies at the end of subspace?". Understanding the meaning of this phrase, Kanata loudly demands that the pirates take him hostage rather than threaten the passengers. After being taken aboard the Bentenmaru to the cheers of the audience, Kanata asks Marika if she knows him and learns that his father had entrusted the Bentenmaru's captain with a certain task. As the Bentenmaru leaves the liner, it is pursued by three mysterious warships. Thus begins a journey in search of the legacy left behind by Kanata's father, Professor Mugen... Staff *Director & Screenplay: Tatsuo Satō *Original Story Publication: Asahi Novels "Miniskirt Pirates" **Written by: Yuichi Sasamoto **Illustrated by: Noriyuki Matsumoto *Planning Cooperation: Asahi Shimbun Publishing *Assistant Manager: Katsuichi Nakayama *Original Character Conception : Akiman *Anime Character Designs & Executive Animation Director: Osamu Horiuchi *Mechanical Prop Design: Shoji Kawamori, Naohiro Washio, Kenji Teraoka, Masahisa Suzuki, Shinichi Miyazaki *Prop design: Miki Yoshikawa, Biyori "Denforword" Akishino *Art Director: Hiromasa Ogura *Art Setting: Masahiro Sato, Thomas Romain, Yann Le Gall, Brunet Stanislas *Colour Design: Chie Tanimoto *CGI Producer: Tomisaburou Hashimoto *Monitor Graphics: Hiroshi Mitsugu Ishikawa *3DCGI: Tatsurō Sasaki *Director of Photography: Atsushi Iwasaki *Editing: Kentarō Tsubone *Sound Director: Jin Aketagawa *Sound Effects: Naoto Yamatani *Music: Elements Garden, Noriyasu Agematsu, Junpei Fujita, Hitoshi Fujima, Evan Call *Music Production: StarChild Records *Animation Production: Satelight *Distribution: King Records, T-Joy *Production: Mouretsu Pirates Movie Production Committee (King Records, SANKYO, Satelight) *Presented by: Project Mo-Retsu Distribution Theatres Video Master Release The Video Master Release was screened in six theatres from November 8th to 14th 2014, with a clear file gift, drawn by character animation designer Osamu Horiuchi, released as a limited-stock gift StarChild, News. *Shinjuku Ward 9 (新宿バルト9, Shinjukubaruto 9) *Yokohama Burg 13 (横浜ブルク13, Yokohama Buruku 13) *Umeda Burg 7 (梅田ブルク7, Umeda Buruku 7) *T-Joy Hakata (T・ジョイ京都, T Joi Kyōto) *Hiroshima Baltic 11 (広島バルト11, Hiroshima Baruto 11) *T-Joy Hakata (T・ジョイ博多, T Joi Hakata) Home Releases Promotional Gift Stores Various stores that stocked the Blu-Ray/DVD for the film each had a limited-stock promotional gift which was included with purchases StarChild, BD Releases. Blu-Ray/DVD: *Animate (アニメイト, Animeito)(All stores): B3-size clear poster illustration (Captain Marika, Chiaki and Grunhilde) . *Amazon: Jacket card (Chiaki lying on her side in a swimsuit with an inflatable ring) . *TSUTAYA: Clear file (Marika sitting down in her captain's uniform, with a signature written next to her) . *HMV: A4-size portrait (Captain Marika and Kanata) . *Animega-Bunkyodo (アニメガ・文教堂, Animega Bunkyōdō)(except for some stores): A3-size clear poster (August 2013 promotional poster) . *Neo Wing (ネオウィング, Neō~ingu): B2-size poster (Captain Marika and Chiaki with the Bentenmaru in the background) . Blu-Ray only: *Gamers (ゲーマーズ, Gēmāzu)(All stores): B3-size tapestry illustration (Marika and Chiaki swapping uniforms (Marika in Chiaki's school uniform and Chiaki in Marika's red captain's uniform)) . *Toranoana (とらのあな, Tora no Ana)(All stores except Akihabara A, Akihabara C and Shinjuku Nishiguchi branches): A3-size tapestry illustration (Marika on bed) and a lottery-prize breast mousepad . *Sofmap Video Software Dealers (ソフマップ映像ソフト取扱店, Sofumappu Eizō Sofuto Toriatsukai-ten) (including website): Illustrated mousepad (Marika and Chiaki in school uniforms) . Other: *KING e-SHOP: Movie release announcement B2 poster . Music *Opening Theme: Mugen no Ai (Momoiro Clover Z) *Theme Song: Kirakira-go-round (angela Presents/Shoko Nakagawa) *Image Song: Sail away (Mikako Komatsu) Gallery Sailing 26 - Ending Quote.png|Let us meet again Mouretsu Pirates Movie - December Visual.png|December 21st 2012 Promotional Image Mouretsu Pirates Movie - March 15th Visual.png|March 15th 2013 Promotional Image Mouretsu Pirates Movie - August 31st Visual.png|August 31st 2013 Promotional Image Marika Kato - Movie Design.png|Marika's Movie Design Kanata Mugen - Movie Design.png|New Character, Kanata's Movie Design Movie Title.png|Movie Logo Mouretsu Pirates Movie - Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster Movie Teaser - Captain Marika.jpg|Marika in the movie trailer Abyss of Hyperspace - BD Cover.jpg|Blu-Ray/DVD Cover Abyss of Hyperspace - Video Master Edition Visual.jpg|Video Master Edition Promotional Image Trailers Trivia *The teaser which was released on August 31st 2013 features many keywords which are related to the series and the movie, with seven important ones highlighted (these include Bentenmaru, FTL Jump, Kanata Mugen, Subspace Turbulence, Flint system and Letter of Marque). **Terms in the trailer featured so far in the series include: ***Characters: Chiaki Kurihara, Mami Endo, Gruier Serenity, Grunhilde Serenity, Kane McDougal, Misa Grandwood, Coorie, Schnitzer, Hyakume, San-Daime, Luca, Ririka Kato, Jenny Dolittle, Lynn Lambretta, Izumi Yunomoto, Asta Alhanko, April Lambert, Syoko Kobayashimaru, Berinda Percy, Sasha Staple, Lilly Bell, Maki Harada, Ursula Abramov, Ai Hoshimiya, Yayoi Yoshitomi, Natalia Grennorth, Kenjo Kurihara, Show ***Ships: Bentenmaru, Barbaroosa, Odette II ***Locations: Hakuoh Academy, Lamp House ***Organizations: Harold Lloyd Insurance Union, Fairy Jane ***Terminology: Odette-kun, FTL Jump, Letter of Marque **New terms in the trailer for the movie include: ***Characters: Kanata Mugen, Scarlett Cypher, Gilbert Necker ***Ships: Rhincodon-class ***Location: Lerad's New Okuhama restaurant ***Organizations: Mira Stellar Forces, Akoya Shipbuilding, Ohma Cyber, Lacil Transportation, General Opticalix ***Terminology: Subspace Turbulence, Flint system, Seven names , 12 degrees - 0.8 light seconds, 333(News333), Plant 5708, Mr. Goat External Links *Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie section *Starchild, Mouretsu Pirates, Movie Blog *Miniskirt Pirates, Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace section (Japanese Wikipedia) References Category:Films Category:Work in progress